Mon garçon, la magie ça n'existe pas
by GriffNoir
Summary: Three-shots. UA. "Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais plus vraiment moi." Lorsque Harry se réveille, ce jour-là de l'après-bataille, des vérités plus que troublantes vont être révélées. Projeté dans un monde dont il ignore tout, le Survivant découvrira les limites floues d'un rêve trop fou. Ou le moment où il découvre qu'il est taré et que Poudlard n'est qu'une purin d'illusion.


**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K Rowling, baby.

**Parlons de sushis** : L'idée de cette histoire m'est tombée sur la gueule, une fois. Elle contient trois parties qui arriveront le plus rapidement possible, la première partie fonctionnant plutôt comme une sorte de prologue (je m'éclate à l'écrire, cette story, c'est un truc de taré). Pensez aux reviews, les enfants. C'est ce qui motive le pauvre petit écrivain esseulé à rédiger ces quelques mots malhabiles.

**Bonne lecture !**

(Et amour sur vous.)

* * *

><p>GARÇON<p>

Lorsque Harry Potter se réveilla, il n'était plus vraiment Harry Potter.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais plus vraiment moi.

Il y avait un lit, peut-être celui où je m'étais endormi hier soir. Ce matin, le monde était grand, beau et vibrait d'espoirs fous. Plus de bataille de Poudlard. Plus de morts. Plus de peur, plus de traque, plus de cette noirceur ambiante et de ces Détraqueurs sans âme gobeurs d'amour. Plus jamais Voldemort. Hier soir, c'était déjà un autre monde tâché de poussière et de sang qui s'enfuyait dans les brumes des rêves tortueux.

J'avais encore le goût des larmes dans la gorge et les yeux bouffis, d'avoir pleuré les trucs et les morts et Madame Weasley qui pleurait aussi -c'était triste, qu'elle pleure, j'en avais pas envie, parce que je l'aimais bien et que c'était un peu ma mère-. De brefs éclats traversaient le brouillard de ma mémoire, comme autant de flashs présomptueux de mille et mille appareils photo. Hier, j'étais devenu un Héros.

Hier, il s'était passé un truc.

Ça allait devenir la bataille de Poudlard, certainement. Les sorciers commençaient déjà à l'appeler comme ça ; dans un coin, on balayait les décombres sanglants, on flanquait les cadavres gênants sous les tapis. Il fallait faire place nette pour le reste du monde et pour l'avenir. Du monde sorcier. Du monde moldu. Des deux entremêlés : il faudrait jouer avec, plus tard.

J'avais dix-sept ans, la vie devant moi ; j'avais parfois l'impression de l'avoir bousillée. Aucun moyen de passer son tour et on se retrouve avec le sept de pique que l'on sert trop fort dans sa main ; on savait déjà que le jeu était truqué avant même de commencer la partie, mais impossible de crier au subterfuge. C'étaient les règles dans un monde où aucune n'avait cours.

Hier soir, je m'étais couché sur le matelas que l'on m'avait déjà prêté, dans une autre vie, là-bas, dans le Terrier rassurant de la fratrie Weasley. La journée avait été longue, et la nuit d'avant pire encore. Je m'étais effondré comme une pierre sur les draps tentateurs, dans cette maison que hantaient déjà les rires fantômes d'un double disparu, au sourire figé dans un dernier rictus.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais plus chez les Weasley.

Cette chambre trop orange s'était métamorphosée en une pièce grisâtre aux murs dépourvus de posters ; on tambourinait à la porte.

« Grouille-toi » fit la voix.

C'était Neville.

La question à dix milles Gallions, c'était de se demander ce que Neville pouvait bien foutre ici, mais aussi- Mais surtout- Où étais-je ? Pourquoi ?

J'avais un espèce de mal de tête bizarre qui me bouffait tout l'arrière du crâne.

_Je suis où, putain ?_

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda la voix.

C'était Neville.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Qu'est-ce que _je_ foutais ici ?

« Ouais » j'ai fait, mal assuré.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ; le monde et les choses ne paraissaient pas à leurs places. La symphonie de l'univers battait à un rythme étrange, et moi je ne savais pas ce que je foutais là.

La lumière d'un jour pâle passait à travers des volets à demi-entrouverts ; ça plongeait la pièce dans une semi-obscurité ponctuée de tâches par centaines, des petits traits colorés qui paraissaient danser dans ma cervelle vide.

Et Neville est entré dans la pièce.

Il souriait, comme seul pouvait sourire Neville. Il était habillé d'un accoutrement moldu qui détonnait sur sa personne ; je ne l'avait jamais vu qu'habillé en robe de sorcier jusqu'à ce fameux jour-là.

Je clignais des yeux.

« Salut » dit Neville.

« Salut » dis-je.

« T'es pas encore habillé ? »

« Non. »

« Tu vas être en retard. »

Pourquoi devrais-je être habillé ? Pourquoi pourrais-je être en retard ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au Terrier ? Pourquoi les murs étaient-ils d'un gris si triste ? Pourquoi Neville était-il habillé comme un foutu Moldu ?

« Je me souviens plus trop de hier soir… On est où ? » demandai-je, tentant de ne pas sonner alarmé.

Hier soir, je m'étais couché au Terrier. Avant de m'endormir, j'avais aperçu le poursuiveur des Canons de Chudley me faire un signe de la main ; Ron avait ronflé comme un bienheureux ; j'avais essayé d'empêcher les larmes de s'échapper ; je n'y étais pas parvenu. J'avais chialé comme une gonzesse.

J'avais chialé parce que ça faisait du bien, de temps en temps. J'avais chialé les sept années de mon existence sorcière ; j'avais chialé pour la vie. Pour _ma_ vie.

« Plus trop de hier soir... » répéta Neville d'un ton badin. Sa voix mourut. Il laissa échapper un léger glapissement. J'apercevais à peine sa silhouette, au pied de mon lit ; je m'étais accoudé sur les oreillers, essayant d'apercevoir le jeune homme.

Le silence ne dura pas plus d''une ou deux secondes.

« Tu te souviens de quoi, hier soir ? » demanda t-il de manière brusque.

La question avait était posée bizarrement ; impossible de discerner la figure de Neville : elle disparaissait dans les ombres de la chambre. Toutefois, je lui répondis ; c'était pas normal de ne pas se rappeler ce que l'on avait fait le jour précédent. J'avais déjà entendu des histoires pareilles, mais elle incluait d'habitude une quantité non-négligeable de bouteilles.

Je n'avais pas bu.

Enfin…

« On est rentré au Terrier avec de la poudre de Cheminette, on a mangé quelques restes, avec Ron et Ginny, et puis on est allé se coucher. Dans la chambre de Ron. »

Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir eu une conversation avec Ginny, mais Neville n'avait pas à le savoir ; de toute manière, il devait certainement n'en avoir rien à faire, non ?

« De la poudre de Che… Quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Oh putain. »

Neville battit en retraite. C'était bizarre, et en quelque sorte totalement flippant.

« Hein ? » répétais-je, frustré.

« Euh… reste ici. »

C'était nouveau, ça.

« Pourquoi ? » fis-je. J'écartai les couvertures, puis m'assis sur le bord du lit. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol glacé ; j'eus la chair de poule.

« Tu restes ici, hein ? »

Je plissai les yeux.

Soudainement, avec une clarté effrayante, je réalisai que je ne savais pas où était ma baguette : était-ce vraiment Neville qui se trouvait devant moi, ou bien- ou bien était-il _autre_ ? Un Mangemort ? Un putain de Mangemort qui-

Ne supportant pas plus longtemps l'idée d'être à la merci d'un potentiel ennemi, je me levai. Neville -mais peut-être que non- agita les bras en ma direction.

« Tu peux pas allumer la lumière ? » dis-je.

Je venais d'apercevoir un interrupteur assurément moldu. « Euh… ouais » fit l'autre. Une ampoule défraîchie ne tarda pas à éclairer la pièce ; Neville n'était pas Neville, vraiment. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Mais qui alors ?

« Neville. Lors de notre première année, à la fin. Qu'a dit Dumbledore lorsqu'il t'a attribué dix points ? » fis-je avec précaution.

Toute l'école avait été présente, mais si quelqu'un devait avoir retenu ça, c'était forcément le Gryffondor. A l'époque, il ne devait pas recevoir des compliments tous les jours ; maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était plutôt triste : Neville était un chic type et certainement une sorte de héros, maintenant. C'était déprimant, le fait qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu de véritable ami tout au long de sa scolarité.

« Hein ? Euh… je sais pas. J'ai oublié » souffla l'autre. Il commença à battre en retraite.

Je n'avais jamais été un géant, ni vraiment costaud. Je n'avais pas de baguette sur moi et ce type en avait sûrement une. Sans plus réfléchir -et parce que Gryffondor, putain-, je me ruai sur l'inconnu, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et à peine tenta t-il un mouvement de repli : je frappai violemment sa tête contre le mur.

Quelque part, je me dégoûtai.

L'autre prit une profonde inspiration pour pousser ce qui devait être un hurlement de douleur, mais je le pris de court et réitérai mon geste d'une main ferme. Ses yeux se révulsèrent ; il s'effondra sur le sol en une chiffe molle.

_Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis._

J'avais une horrible impression de déjà-vu. « Pardon » murmurai-je au type en m'accroupissant à ses côtés. Je fouillai dans ses poches de pantalon -il portait un jean- ; je m'attendais à tomber sur une baguette mais ne trouvais, contre toute attente, que des papiers de bonbon fripés.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas armé ?

Une petite voix, dans le fond de ma tête, me souffla insidieusement que, peut-être, j'avais assommé là, contre le mur, le _vrai_ Neville. Je repoussai la pensée aussi vite qu'elle me vint : c'était impossible ; le vrai Neville aurait reconnu la combine. Il n'aurait pas dit « j'ai oublié » comme le dernier des imbéciles.

Une fois mon examen terminé, je me relevai.

Toute cette merde ne faisait-elle que commencer ?

Tout aurait déjà du être fini ; Voldemort était mort._ Tout était bien_. Non ? Quelque chose, et c'était certainement le destin, prenait un malin plaisir à se liguer contre moi. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre aux murs tristes, puis passai une tête prudente sur le seuil de la porte.

Le couloir que je découvris était suffisamment éclairé pour que j'aperçoive d'innombrables portes orange -elles portaient toutes un numéro-, alignées de part et d'autre d'une carpette grisâtre. En tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit, je me glissai dans le couloir, collé contre le mur. Une existence passée à courir dans les recoins sombres de Poudlard, sous ma cape d'invisibilité, m'avait habitué à la nécessité de me déplacer sans bruit.

Le sang affluait contre mes tempes. C'était dur, de penser clairement ; je sursautai au moindre bruit que répercutait les murs. Une son de cavalcade se fit entendre dans ce qui me sembla être l'étage inférieur ; je me figeai.

Puis quelqu'un me percuta par derrière.

« Pardon. Salut. Pas vu » fit Ernie Macmillan d'une traite. A grandes enjambées, il tourna à l'angle du couloir. Quelqu'un descendit des escaliers. Je restai à fixer le coin où le Poufsouffle avait disparu.

C'était _bizarre_.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je passai une main sur mon visage, écartant les derniers vestiges du sommeil. Un point noir était apparu au coin de ma vision ; je clignai des yeux pour m'en débarrasser.

L'escalier que je découvris, au bout du couloir, était un truc métallique absolument pas rassurant. Je m'accoudai à la rampe et posai lentement un pied après l'autre. Des éclats de voix me parvenaient.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier, je suivis une flèche qui indiquait « Réfectoire ».

Malfoy me tournait le dos, mais il était impossible pour moi de ne pas reconnaître ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce aux dimensions moyennes ; elle contenait une dizaine de tables, à moitié vide pour la plupart. Derrière, on apercevait un self à l'air moldu. J'entraperçus des piles de toasts grillés. Sérieusement. Je restai sur le seuil, les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés.

Était-ce un rêve ?

Là-bas, derrière le self, Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur, était adossé contre le mur et paraissait observer les mouches voler, une expression de profonde affliction sur la face. Il portait une blouse blanche et une charlotte à l'hygiène douteuse.

Ce rêve était affreusement réaliste, et pourtant si _faux_. On aurait dit une pièce de théâtre géante dont j'étais le seul à ne pas comprendre l'intrigue ; aucun détail ne semblait pourtant tordu, ni même onirique. Ce monde _était_, tout simplement, et je n'avais aucune place de ce jeu d'échiquiers géant.

Je m'approchai de Malfoy.

Je n'avais aucune confiance dans le jeune homme ; pourtant, ce fut vers lui que je me dirigeai et non pas vers Zacharias Smith, occupé à siroter une sorte de thé, seul à une table. Le Serpentard, lui, avait Parkinson à ses côtés ; je me décidai à l'ignorer. Elle aussi était habillé à la moldue, affublée d'une jupe noire affreusement courte qui laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes sous la table.

« Salut » fis-je à Malfoy. « T'aurais pas vu Ron ? »

Le Serpentard releva lentement la tête ; on aurait dit que je l'avais insulté. Il continua à me fixer durant une dizaine de secondes ; je tâchai de ne pas flancher devant les deux grands yeux gris. Cet élément hostile, et pourtant connu, était une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle je voulais bien me raccrocher.

« Nan » dit-il. Puis il retourna un peu trop vite à ses œufs grillés.

« Ah. Merci quand même » répondis-je.

Je le vis échanger un regard avec Parkinson, qui haussa les épaules. Puis, la jeune fille dit, en se tournant dans ma direction : « Je crois que lui et Granger te cherchaient. »

Je ne la connaissais peut-être pas autant que je voulais bien le croire.

« Mais ! » gémit Malfoy d'une voix pitoyable.

« C'est bon quoi. Vous êtes plus des putains de gamins » rétorqua Parkinson en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle paraissait excédée.

Ce monde était fou. Je ne savais pas si je voulais me réveiller.

« Ah. Merci. Beaucoup » répétai-je.

Je m'éloignai de leur table.

« Alleluia ! » rugit la voix de Ron dans mon dos. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner.

Une furie me saisit le bras d'une poigne sans équivoque ; elle me traîna à sa suite, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant en mèches éparses formant comme une crinière de lionne. Un poids, que je ne savais pas peser sur moi, quitta mes épaules : ils étaient là. Rien ne pouvait aller mal, puisqu'ils étaient là. On avait surmonté Voldemort ; on surmonterait bien ça.

« Tu déconnes ? » fit Ron, lorsque Hermione sortit une clef de sa poche et ferma à double-tour la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de nous fourrer. J'avais eu le temps de me faire une idée générale du bâtiment où nous nous trouvions : c'était un méli-mélo sans fin de portes et de couloirs et de chambres. Par les fenêtres, on distinguait tantôt une route à peine fréquentée, tantôt la façade imposante d'un antique bâtiment de briques rouges.

Je me tournai vers Hermione ; elle avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ron sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il foutait ici.

« Et vieux, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Nev... » commença Ron.

Avant de se faire méchamment interrompre par Hermione, qui _grogna…_

« Harry ? » dit-elle.

C'était moi.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

J'ouvris la bouche et restai quelques instant ainsi, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Écoute » dis-je. « J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, parce que... »

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » poursuivit la Gryffondor, pressante.

« Oui » dis-je. C'était vrai. Je faisais plus confiance à Hermione qu'à moi-même.

« Je vais te poser des questions, ok ? Tu y réponds, et c'est tout... » dit Hermione. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, essayant de cacher l'appréhension galopante qui battait la cavalcade dans tout mon corps, et puis peut-être aussi le monstre qui me grignotait le cerveau.

« Ouais, je veux bien répondre à tes questions, mais j'aimerais juste savoir... »

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

Je clignai des yeux : « Tu rigoles ? » Son regard rencontra le mien et ne le lâcha pas ; elle ne rigolait pas. Je poussai un profond soupir : « Harry. C'est un rêve, c'est ça ? J'ai consommé une drogue chelou et... »

« Ton nom complet. »

« Harry James Potter. »

« Ta date de naissance ? »

« Le 31 juillet 1980. »

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Le 2 mai. Non, le 3... »

« De quelle année ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » fis-je, irrité.

« De quelle année ? » Son ton était inflexible. Elle me rappelait MacGonagall, par certains côtés. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour me rassurer, mais je fis avec. Je m'en sortais toujours, de toute manière. Le garçon increvable, qu'on m'appelait.

« 1998. »

« Où es-tu scolarisé ? »

« Poudlard » répondis-je du tac au tac.

Derrière Hermione, Ron se mordait les lèvres.

« Le professeur Snape enseigne quelle matière ? »

_Enseignait_, corrigeai-je mentalement.

« Potions. »

« MacGonagall ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » Elle me lança _le_ regard. « Métamorphoses. »

Ron me fixait avec des yeux hagards : « Putain... » gémit-il. « Oh _putain, putain, putain_... »

« C'est un rêve, c'est ça ? » lançai-je d'un ton badin. Hermione ne parut pas prendre la plaisanterie pour ce qu'elle était vraiment : rien qu'une boutade. Elle se dressait bien droite, mortellement sérieuse. Moi, je me dressais bien droit, incapable de réagir de manière rationnelle à une situation qui dépassait mon entendement.

« De quelle manière tes parents sont-ils morts ? »

Je me figeai.

« Hein ? »

« Réponds. Juste : réponds. S'il-te-plaît. »

« Ils sont morts… tués par Voldemort… par l'Avada kedavra... » dis-je plaintivement -je me haïssais pour ça, ce ton de gosse-. « Lors de la nuit de Halloween... »

« L'abracadabra ? » hoqueta mon meilleur ami.

« Ron » dit Hermione.

Je serrai les poings, m'enfonçant les ongles au creux de ma paume. Je voulais avoir mal. En effet, la douleur était _réelle_. La douleur n'était pas une imagination de l'esprit.

Alors que _tout ça_… que tout ça…

Je fis un pas en arrière. Hermione avait fermé la porte à clef. Pas pour empêcher quelqu'un de rentrer inopinément, non… Pour interdire à quelqu'un de sortir. Pour m'interdire de sortir. Pour m'empêcher de sortir, lorsque je prendrais la suite.

« Ouvre cette porte » intimai-je à la jeune fille.

A Hermione. Mais peut-être cette Hermione n'était-elle pas plus Hermione que moi… Peut-être était-elle _autre_…

Mais non. C'était elle. C'était ses mimiques, ses petites expressions qu'il était impossible d'imiter ; elle était tout ça et était ma meilleure amie. Je sentais au fond de mes tripes qu'elle était mon amie, et que cela ne changerait jamais.

« Harry… je suis une Gryffondor… je suis comme toi… en première année, on a vaincu Voldemort, ensembles… et Ron, aussi… l'échiquier… Quirrel... »

Tout sonnait faux, comme un texte répété et répété encore et encore par une même voix atone.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule » dis-je d'un ton cassant. C'était tellement étrange, de parler aussi rudement à la figure décomposée de la jeune fille.

« Harry... »

J'aurais aimé avoir une baguette. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas ma baguette ?

« Je veux la vérité. Toute la vérité. Hermione, s'il-te-plaît… Ou qui que tu sois. »

C'était Hermione. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment elle.

« Harry, tu sais… tu sais... » balbutia t-elle. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à un tout petit enfant ; elle avait baissé la voix et me fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle fit mine de tendre une main pour me saisir l'épaule, mais se ravisa et laissa retomber son bras d'un geste défaitiste.

« Harry, la magie… ça n'existe pas. »


End file.
